


The Story Behind His Eyes

by Jujubeanz05



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: AU-Supernaturals, Don't Judge Me, First Time Meeting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lukas-Human, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Philip-Werewolf, Rose-Vampire, This Is STUPID, new pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujubeanz05/pseuds/Jujubeanz05
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Philip and Lukas meet in the woods.Sorry if this sucks, this is my first time writing anything for this website.
Relationships: Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Story Behind His Eyes

Walking through the woods always calmed Lukas. With his helmet clutched underneath his arm, he walked. and he was going to walk until the words his father screamed were one with the wind. Gone away. It was early fall, so all the leaves were in transformation to being beautifully colored. He was looking up at the trees for all the changes when he heard a rustling somewhere in front of him. He Froze. And not 80 feet in front of him was a wolf. It was brown with flecks of gold standing out in the setting sun.  
“Wow.” He breathed.  
The wolf stopped moving and looked right at him, he visibly gulped. The wolf started to slowly saunter towards him, stopping 8 feet away from him and sat and stared. It’s green eyes looking at him, seeming to sparkle but bore into his soul at the same time. From a closer distance, Lukas could see that it was bigger than real wolves but smaller than the werewolves he’d seen before. There weren’t many supernaturals in Tivoli, The Sheriff and her husband were werewolves along with the deputy, his ex-girlfriend Rose and her girlfriend Lilly were vampires, and there were also a couple of warlocks walking around. He’d never seen this wolf before, maybe they were just passing by.  
“Are you going to just sit there and daydream, or lend me your jacket?”  
Lukas hadn’t even realized that the wolf had shifted into a boy… A very naked boy… His hair was brown with soft curls at the ends, his eyes were the same deep brown as his hair but the more he stared he could see the green and gold specks that adorned them. His skin was a pale olive that complimented his hair and eyes, those lips oh those lips… were pink, plump and curling and behind them, sharp canines were starting to show… Oh! Lukas’s eyes flick back up to look in the other boys eyes. Realizing he’s been staring his face and neck heat up, and he looks away.  
“Hello, earth to blonde dude! Jacket? Please?” the boy yelled.  
“Right! Sorry… uhh… here.” Lukas Stammers as he takes his jacket off. He hands it to the boy still not wanting to look at him.  
“Thank you.” the boy huffs, watching Lukas. He zips it up and Lukas finally looks at him, realizing he’s standing so close to him with only a jacket on that goes down to the middle of his thighs. Lukas wants to take a step back, but he doesn’t want to startle the boy.  
“Since you so shamelessly stared at my body, why don’t you tell me your name so I can tell people about it later?” the boy said with a smirk. Lukas looked down at his mouth and felt the urge to kiss the look off his face.  
“What can I say? I like looking at nice things.” Lukas flirted. The boys face turned red and he looked away. “ Anyway, the names Waldenbeck. Lukas Waldenbeck. You got a name to go with that body of yours?” On the outside, Lukas seems cocky and confident, on the inside, he’s freaking out wondering where all of this was coming from. He’d only come out to everyone a year ago and had never even kissed a boy before let alone talk to one like he’s been doing this for a while.  
“Shea. Philip Shea.” Philip said with a chuckle, mimicking Lukas. ‘Philip. That definitely fits.’ Lukas thought. Lukas laughs at how cute Philip is. He wants to hear him laugh all day.  
“In all seriousness though, why does this jacket smell like vampire?” Philip said with disgust, curling his lip and showing his bright white canines.  
“Uhh, that would be Rose.” Lukas said, all joking gone.  
“And I’m guessing that those would be from Rose too?” he says with a look of disgust pointing to his neck. Lukas covered the 2 tiny holes in his neck, regretting it now. Philip rolls his eyes at Lukas “Why have you been standing here flirting with me when you have a girlfriend waiting for you at home?”  
“Ex-girlfriend.” Lukas said quietly.  
“What?” Philip practically yelled, getting more mad by the second.  
“Rose is my ex-girlfriend. She only feeds from me when she can’t find an animal. We’re just friends now.” Lukas explains.  
“Right. So she won’t mind you talking to me? She’s not gonna come speeding through here and attack me?” Philip asked incredulously.  
“No. She’s most likely with her girlfriend, ignoring the rest of the world.” Lukas sighs.  
“And why doesn’t she feed from her girlfriend?” Philip asks, clearly still not believing him.  
“Because her girlfriend is the one who turned her.” The “duh” was evident in Lukas’ voice, but he didn’t really care at the moment. Philip was giving him some attitude, so why not give it back. “Look, I can call her if you need me too. I’m not the kind of person to go and cheat on someone.” Lukas says.  
Philip just gives him a look. So, he takes his phone out and calls Rose putting it on speaker so Philip can hear.  
“Lukas! What’s up my man?” Lilly yells.  
“Hey, Lillith. Where’s Rose?” Lukas asks into the phone looking at Philip with a smirk.  
“How many times have I told you not to call me that?!” Lilly whines, “Don’t make me bite you, Lukas!”  
“Why are we biting my ex-boyfriend?” Rose says over the phone. Lukas looks at Philip, and he looks like he’s calmed down a little.  
“Because he called me Lillith. And he knows I don’t like it.” Lilly whines at Rose. There’s a rustling on the other side of the phone.  
“Lukas, leave my baby alone. Anyway, what’s up you need me to cover up your neck with some makeup or something?” Rose asks.  
“No, I’ve been wearing a jacket to cover ‘em. Besides, last time you tried to cover them it looked like someone gave me a hickey cause you’re a lot darker than me.” Lukas answers with a huff. Boy had that been awkward, he had just come out and he looked like he had already gotten some as soon as he told people. The thought made him shudder. Philip gave him a questioning look. ‘Later’ Lukas mouthed at him. Philip looked back at the phone.  
“That’s true I guess. I could always just take you to Sephora or something and help you get something in your shade. Anyway, why are you calling me? Lilly and I were about to study.” Rose says exasperated.  
“Sure. I ran out of nail polish anyway, and they have nice colors. Also, I’ve been thinking about getting some eyeliner. That’s beside the point. I have a friend with me here, Philip, and I was just trying to explain our situation cause he saw my neck. I thought I might as well call you so it could be explained better.” Lukas chances a look at Philip, and Philip looks back at him with a small smile on his face. Lukas feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest.  
“Wait! You’re with a guy!” Rose squeals, “Where are you?”  
“In the woods, about ten minutes from your house actually. Why?” Lukas asks, “Rose?” the call had disconnected.  
“Great.” Lukas sighs.  
“Says you! I’m the one not wearing clothes!” Philip yells panicking. Lukas looks down at Philip’s legs.  
“At least you have nice legs.” Lukas says with a shrug. Philip growls at him. And Lukas can’t deny that it turns him on a little. He could feel it vibrating through his whole body, especially his groin. He turned beet red and turned away from Philip a little. Philip noticed and looked down at his crotch, and looked back up to his face with an evil glint in his eye.  
Philip was about to say something when they felt a gust of wind. Rose and Lilly were standing there staring at Philip like he was the devil. They both hissed at Philip, and he growled at them, eyes glowing green and sharp canines barred.  
“Guys! Cut it out! You don’t treat the Sheriff and her husband like this!” Lukas yelled at the girls, getting in the middle of the 3.  
“Okay I’m all for you getting your virginity taken by a cute guy and all, but a werewolf Lukas!? Seriously!” Rose yelled back at him, holding Lilly back like she’ll catch a disease.  
“Why does it matter to you who I’m with?! You’re not my girlfriend anymore! We’re both gay! I didn’t work out Rose! And Besides, why does it matter that he’s a werewolf?! He’s more of a person than you are!” Lukas shouted at Rose. Rose’s face softened and tears welled in her eyes. “Rose. Rose, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Lukas pleaded with a soft voice. Rose looked up at him, and almost faster than anyone could see she slapped him. Lukas looked back at her and opened his arms to her and she stepped forward and hugged him. All that was said, forgotten.  
“What just happened?” Philip asked. The other 3 just laughed.  
“You’ve got a lot to learn dude.” Lilly said.  
Lukas looked back at Philip “Rose and I have a pact that if I’m being an ass, she gets to slap me and then we hug it out.”  
“No offense, but that’s kinda dumb.” Philip says.  
“We made that pact in second grade. And all of the teachers know by now, so we don’t get in trouble for it at school.” Rose explains.  
“Oh. So I’m guessing Lukas is an ass a lot then?” Philip asks side-eyeing Lukas.  
“All the time.” Rose says “I’ve slapped him a lot over the years.”  
“It’s been hurting more this past year since you’ve got the vamp speed.” Lukas says, giving a pointed look at Lilly.  
“What? I can’t help that she’s hot!” Lilly raises her voice at Lukas.  
“Okay, so Lilly and I are gonna go get our girl groove on, and I expect you two are gonna go do the same?” Rose asks, looking at Philip and Lukas.  
“Rose! We just met!” Lukas whisper-yells.  
“I wouldn’t mind.” Philip said, looking at Lukas with a smirk. Lukas’ face immediately got red, and he ducked his head.  
“Well, that was cute. We gotta go, bye guys. Nice to meet you, Philip, be good to Lukas cause if you don’t I might have to chase you all the way to California!” Rose said. And then they were gone.  
“Did you actually mean what you said… or…” Lukas cuts off.  
“No, we need to get to know each other better first. But in the future, I wouldn’t mind.” Philip answered truthfully. Smiling at Lukas. Lukas was about to say something back when a couple of wolves started howling. “That would be me.” Philip says unzipping and shrugging off Lukas’ jacket. Lukas looks away. “Lukas, it’s fine. Not like I’m shy or anything.” Lukas looks away and about 20 feet away stood the Sheriff and her husband in their wolf forms. Lukas gave Philip a weird look, “Again, not shy.” Philip answered. Philip was walking towards them when Lukas grabbed his arm, pulled him in close and kissed him. He immediately felt the fireworks that everyone talks about, he’d kissed Rose plenty of times, but it never even compared to what was happening right now. He was kissing Philip, Philip was kissing him and putting his arms around his neck and pressing his soft body into him. Nothing has ever felt like this, ever. He pulled back and looked into Philip’s eyes, and Philip looked right back at him, their chests heaving.  
“Wow.” Lukas breathed. Philip chuckled. “Wait, why are Gabe and Helen waiting for you?” Lukas asked looking back over at the wolves.  
“They’re my Foster parents.” Philip answered nonchalantly.  
“Oh.” Lukas said, acting like it wasn’t a big deal. He and Philip let go of each other reluctantly, and Philip was about to walk away again when Lukas asked, “Wait, why are your eyes green?” But Philip shifted and ran away from Lukas, and all his questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multiple chapters long, and it shouldn't take me that long to update because of my current situation.


End file.
